desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Bolen
Danny Bolen (formerly Tyler de Luca) is one of the supporting characters of Desperate Housewives. The son of housewife Angie Bolen and her ex-boyfriend Patrick Logan, but she left him when Danny was little and Danny was raised as the son of Nick Bolen.Danny moved with his family onto Wisteria Lane, adopting a new identity, and hoping to escape from the family's troubled past. He eventually developed a crush on Julie Mayer, and became romantically involved with Ana Solis. Soon enough, the Bolen family's secrets caught up with them. Biography Early life When Angela de Luca had an affair with Patrick Logan, she discovered she was pregnant. When the baby was born, she named him Tyler. But later she left Patrick, after a man's death during an explosion, caused by her and Patrick's group. She then met and fell in love with an FBI agent, who infiltrated Patrick's organization. ("A Little Night Music"/"The Ballad of Booth") They changed their name to Angie and Nick Bolen. The baby was renamed Danny Bolen, who became officially Nick's son. To escape from Patrick, the Bolens often changed their geographical location. This finally led to them living on Wisteria Lane. ("Nice is Different Than Good"/"A Little Night Music") Season 6 The Bolens moved in to Wisteria Lane and Angie, the matriarch, argues with Lee, their realtor, in their new house. Danny is unhappy to live there. He looks out the window and notices Susan hugging Julie. A few days before the wedding, Julie is tutoring Danny in Maths. Danny, who is really attracted to Julie, asks her to go with him to the movies. But later, Mrs. McCluskey is walking home and notices that Julie and Danny are arguing outside Susan's house at night. Danny is seen as a guest at the wedding, with his family. The night after the wedding, Angie and Nick are seen talking about how upset Danny has gotten lately, and that Danny has been outstaying his curfew. ("Nice is Different Than Good") Angie asks where Danny was, but he claims to have been out drinking. Angie is determined to know the truth but even Danny refuses to say something. They then are interrupted by Karen's scream. When Julie is put in an ambulance, Danny looks out the door and lot of persons watch him closely. They think that he is the one who strangled Julie. Later, Gabrielle confronts Ana about her false alibi and she learns that Ana used the liquor store as an alibi to keep Danny safe and sound from the police. After Gaby says to her Ana lied, Angie walks back inside her home and warns Danny that the police are coming. Later, Danny is arrested and everyone watches in awe. ("Being Alive") Danny is released from custody, and Susan couldn't be more upset. She starts spreading the word throughout the neighborhood that the kid is dangerous. Later that night, Lynette finds Susan in her car, documenting everytime Danny goes out. The next day, Eddie drops by and asks Danny to help him out with his car. While Eddie goes to get something, Susan comes by and grills Danny about Julie. Danny asks her to leave him alone, and gets under the car. Susan begins to lower the carjack, and as he screams for help. Angie comes out of the house, holding a baseball bad, and starts smashing the car to scare Susan. When Susan goes away, and Angie rescues her boy. That evening, Mike is having just talked to Bob, Danny's lawyer. He tells Bob finds a proof who absolve Danny. ("Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover") Danny tells his parents he is thinking about dropping out of school because nobody will talk to him as he is still believed to be the one who attacked Julie. Angie asks Porter to help her throw a party for Danny but tells her they are not close. So, she gives Porter money to pay for the party and beer. Danny asks Angie if she is going to fix the scar but she is not going to because it costs money which they need to be careful with. At the party, Danny sees Nick talking to a bunch of girls and calls him out on it saying he knows Nick's secret. ("The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues") Julie returns home from the hospital and is greeted with a "Welcome Home" party by all the residents of Wisteria Lane. Danny saw Nick and Julie talking so when he tries to talk to Danny about it, he threatens to tell Angie if he ever saw the two of them together. Nick refuses to let him hold that over his head and tells Danny that the only thing that will hurt Angie is him knowing about the affair. While Julie is looking at the spot where she got attacked, Danny catches her by surprise and Julie tells him she knows he is not the one who attacked her. When Julie tells Danny she has not been able to sleep and is constantly worried the attacker will show up, he gives her their gun. When Nick tells Angie and Danny that Susan just shot Katherine, Danny tells them it was their gun. ("Everybody Ought to Have a Maid") During an informal gathering at the Coffee Shop, Danny tries another attempt at asking Julie to go out on a date with him. Julie declines his offer by claiming that it wouldn't really work out between the two of them, because of her affair with Nick. A heartbroken Danny returns home to find his parents caught up in a heated argument. Later in the evening Angie finds her son passed out on his bed, believing him to be simply taking a nap. She then horrifyingly discovers an empty bottle of pills by his hands. After sometime in the hospital, Danny wakes up in the care of Mona Clarke. Danny, while in a state of semi-consciousness, reveals to Mona that his real name is actually "Tyler." ("Would I Think of Suicide?") After Danny wakes up in the hospital and declares himself "Danny" again, Mona confronts the Bolens about their son's mixed up situation. When Mona gives Danny a ride home, Danny misunderstands her and accidentally tells her "everything" about the terrorism involved. ("Boom Crunch") In her vision, Angie sees her during her trial, if Mona wakes up and says everything. Danny is present for help her mother, but she is condemned her. Fortunately for the Bolens, Mona died. ("If...") Julie plans to leave town. "Until they catch the guy who attacked me, I just don't feel safe here," she tells Danny. She asks Danny about his suicide attempt and he assures her, "I'm better now". Ana convinces her she's serious about Danny, so Julie helps try to get them together. Danny shows no interest until Ana bluntly refers to his overdose as a "stupid stunt." He tells her he likes her better when she's blunt. ("You Gotta Get a Gimmick") When Danny brings Ana home for a big Italian feast, she doesn't eat carbs. Angie is really upset and the situation is worsened when Ana starts discussing her plans to skip college and go into modeling instead, and Angie immediately starts talking about Ana's eventual career in the porn industry. Danny defends his girlfriend, who says Danny has lot of skills in the poetry. So, Angie takes an instant dislike to Ana. Angie fears is too fun-loving and not serious enough. However, Danny feels comfortable talking to Ana, who seems to understand what he has been through. ("How About a Friendly Shrink?") Gabrielle is shocked to find that Angie allowed Danny and Ana to be by themselves in Danny's bedroom. Angie tries to convince Gaby that it's gonna happen, they may as well be safe and smart about it. Later, when Carlos comes back at his home, he walks in on Danny and Ana making out on the living room couch, with Danny's shirt off. Carlos attacks Danny. Angie sees and comes in the house, and tells Carlos if he touches Danny again, "you're dead". ("The Glamorous Life") Ever since learning their neighbors the Bolens are on the run, Gabrielle and Carlos plot how to break up Ana and Danny. Gabrielle arranges for an old photographer friend in New York City to represent Ana, but she turns down the offer because she and Danny planed to move to the city together after she graduates. Gabrielle asks Robin to tell her story to Ana. Later, Ana breaks up with Danny, who is really angry. But, Robin realizes she has been used by Gabrielle, she speaks to Danny, who leaves town in a taxi, secretly at night, to chase Ana, to New York. ("Lovely") In New York, Ana is being photographed, and Danny finds her, comes up to her and tells her of her aunt's scheme to break them up, which is the real reason behind the Solises sending Ana off to New York. Ana goes with Danny. Later, with Gabrielle, Angie goes to see her mother. Rose is reluctant to let Danny go because she wasn’t able to be with her grandson for such a long time. Angie tells her mother the whole truth about why Danny can’t stay with her. He comes home, and sees his mother there, but tells her he isn’t going back, because Rose wants him there. However, she claims she doesn’t. Danny is devastated, but Rose reassures him : they will talk with each other all the time. On the plane ride home, Danny is tired and goes to sleep in some empty seats on the back. ("Chromolume No. 7") Nick, who is worried because he is not Danny's true father, notices Danny fixing his bicycle, because apparently his friend Eddie has offered him a couple of shifts over at The Coffee Cup. Danny senses his father has something to say, and Nick replies "You know me well.", to which he says "Of course I do. You're my dad!". Nick says to himself "You're right, I am your dad...". Danny asks "What?", but Nick says it's nothing, and then goes. The following night, when Danny leaves his house to go to work, Patrick is in his car, looking at the kid. ("My Two Young Men") Patrick Logan shows up at The Coffee Cup and meets Danny. Patrick tells him he's trying to write a novel. Danny asks him what it's about, and Patrick reveals to him it started out as a romantic story, but then it got darker, as the female lead, who was saved by the male protagonist, runs away with his child (is a metaphor of his story with Angie). Patrick says he's come to the part where the protagonist tracks the girl down. Danny tries to help him out, saying he should kill her. Patrick tells him that's exactly what he was planning on doing. The following day, Patrick tells Danny he gave up on the plot twist the latter had suggested, so he decided to have the protagonist take something of the female character's. Danny realizes he's going to take the kid. Patrick says that's exactly his plan. ("We All Deserve to Die") Patrick goes to The Coffee Cup and Danny asks him about the novel. In the meantime, Nick walks in, asking Danny to go out for a jog that night, but his son refuses to. Patrick overhears them. After Nick's accident, Angie decides to send Danny away, but she herself refuses to go anywhere, despite Nick’s warnings. Danny humors his mom, and goes to stay at a hotel, despite being sceptic about Patrick still being after them. ("A Little Night Music") Danny comes home, as he received a text message from his mother’s cell phone, but it was all a part of Patrick’s plan, who claims Danny is the part that was missing. He ties Danny up to a chair, and tells him he expects them to have a real father-son relationship after this ordeal is done with. ("The Ballad of Booth") Patrick reveals that Angie will have to go to Oregon with him while Danny remains hostage at the house, so that he can be sure the bomb works. If it doesn't, he will kill them both. Patrick gives Angie time to say goodbye to Danny whilst he goes to put the bomb in the car. Later, Gabrielle sneaks in the back to free Danny as Angie and Patrick stop in the car just down the street. Gabrielle struggles to free Danny, as Angie runs to the house. She turns to face the car, and reveals the bomb is actually in the detonator. The car explodes, and Patrick is killed inside, when Danny run over the house for help his mother. Finally, Angie and Nick leave for Atlanta, and they send Danny to New York so he can start a new life with Ana and without his parents' past chasing him. ("I Guess This is Goodbye") Post-Departure Season 8 Danny appears briefly during Mike's pre-mortem flashback sequence about his romance with Susan, as one of the attendees at their second wedding. ("You Take for Granted") Category:Regular Characters Category:Wisteria Lane Residents Category:Season 6 characters Category:Angie's family Category:Children